I Promise!
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: A short one-shot about what happened before and after the battle between Bellatrix Lestrange and Molly Weasley. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters


_**I promise!**_

Molly Weasley felt very uncomfortable walking the street of Diagon Alley. Ever since Voldemort's return to power Diagon Alley had become as quiet as the main street of a ghost town. Most of the shops were closed and only a few souls found their way to the shopping mile of the Wizarding Community. Molly would have avoided Diagon Alley herself but she had to visit Fred and George to convince them to move to a safer place.

She crossed the entrance to Knockturn Alley and saw dark figures lurking around. She hurried past it as fast as she could, hoping no one had taken notice of her and followed her. She reached the bent in the street but suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, whirling her around and bringing her face to face with a black-haired, hollow-eyed witch.

"What are you doing here, blood-traitor?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange aggressively.

Her wand was pointed dead on at Molly's throat. Molly swallowed hard and tried to back away but Bellatrix' hand on her right shoulder gripped her tighter, digging her nails in Molly's flesh. It was painfully clear that Molly had no chance of escaping.

"N-Nothing. J-Just s-shopping", Molls stuttered.

"Your family has absolutely no money", sneered Bellatrix, a victorious grin curling her mouth in a maniac manner.

Molly swallowed again. She had to keep Bellatrix away from her sons, at all costs.

"Well, then I better leave ..."

Molly turned slightly but again the hand on her shoulder brought her back around. Bellatrix bent down to her.

"No chance, sweet darling. I know your twin sons live here and have a job here. Now, I have to tell you, the Dark Lord is not very pleased about some of their wares. And neither am I", she whispered softly into Molly's ear.

Molly's heart sank and hit bottom. Panic on the other hand began to rise in her. Bellatrix Lestrange, the worst death-eater right after Voldemort and a complete maniac, knew were her precious children were. She had to stop her.

"You stay away from my sons", Molly hissed, gathering her courage and readying herself for a fight. Bellatrix surprised her by laughing at her.

"Or what, housewife Weasley?" she asked tauntingly.

Molly drew herself up to her full height and looked Bellatrix squarely in the eye.

"I will kill you, Mrs. Lestrange, and don't think I can't. An angry mother is able to almost anything", replied Molly steadily. She would most certainly die for her children and apparently it showed on her face because Bellatrix backed up and withdrew her hand as if burnt.

"Why wait? I could kill your children right now like I killed your brothers", she challenged, trying to get Molly to raise her wand and give her an excuse to murder that stupid, fat woman. Molly watched her pitifully and shook her head.

"No", she said finally. "Our cause is more important than my revenge. I promise we will meet again on a battle field and then we duel to kill. Be assured."

Molly said this with determination and great conviction. She starred Bellatrix down and, when convinced that her enemy had understood her, she turned away and walked leisurely down the street to her sons' shop. 'Never run or the dogs will attack you', she thought, remembering her brothers' motto.

----

Many months later Molly indeed met Bellatrix Lestrange on a battlefield. Bellatrix had already killed Fred and Molly was livid. The bitch had really made true of her threat and killed one of her children. Now she watched in horror how Bellatrix approached and cornered Ginny. She marched forward, intend on her foe and not caring what went on around her. She threw off her cloak and got between her little girl and Bellatrix.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" she cried and readied herself for the final battle.

----

Molly approached Narcissa Malfoy's slumped form, cradling her sister and crying. She felt no remorse over killing Bellatrix but she did feel sympathy with Narcissa for she, too, had lost loved ones. Her eyes filled and flowed over, remembering not only her brothers and parents but also her little son, her baby.

Swallowing the tears, Molly bent down and touched Narcissa's shoulder, making herself known to the other woman. Then she knelt down beside her and suddenly didn't know what to say anymore. She had had it all planned but now no words came to her. She opened her mouth but nothing emerged, she closed her mouth again and licked her lips then tried again.

"I had to protect my daughter. You are a mother, too, so maybe you understand", she said at last.

Narcissa's head jerked up and puffy eyes glared at her. But only for a moment then her eyes closed. When she opened them again, understanding showed.

"I would also kill for my son", Narcissa confessed.

Then she got up and walked over to her family who was guarded by Aurors. Molly dropped her gaze to Bellatrix' face. Her eyes were still wide open in astonishment. Molly's hand came up automatically and lay lightly on Bellatrix forehead. Slowly she moved the hand downward, closing Bellatrix' eyes in the process.

"I told you I would kill you before the war is over."


End file.
